Cedric Wexley
Cedric Wexley is a unit leader for Executive Solutions. History Early History At some point before the Apartheid Regime fell, Wexley was in the South African Reconnaissance Commandos, and knew and worked with Gunther Botha. After the Regime fell, Wexley's racist tendencies failed to be noticed and he continued to work for the South African military. Eventually Wexley was caught out when his training of a young black trooper resulted in death (this had happened before, but under the Truth and Reconciliation Commission there were consequences), and Wexley was forced to flee from prosecution. Wexley later joined or founded Executive Solutions, which involved being a private security force and occasional bounty hunters, though Wexley wasn't entirely enthusiastic about the latter since other bounty hunters would occasionally try to rip them off and take the bounties for themselves. When ExSol was hired to serve as Jonathon Killian's private security force as Majestic-12 began enacting its plans to start a new Cold War, Wexley took charge of the team. Scarecrow Having forward knowledge of the bounty hunt for the heads of 15 individuals, and with help from former Intelligence Convergence Group operative Cal Noonan, Wexley led his force to Krask-8 in Siberia in order to lay a trap for three of the people on the bounty list, who would arrive on a false mission. They managed to retrieve the heads of Delta Specialists Gregory Farrell and Dean McCabe. However, ExSol had more difficulty in trapping the Marine, Shane Schofield. While most of his men were searching for him, Schofield ambushed Wexley and forced him to reveal the bounty hunt. Before leaving, Schofield broke Wexley's nose. Angered by this, Wexley and ExSol pursued Schofield and Book II to a tower which he prepared to demolish with the intention of digging up Schofield after. However Schofield and Book escaped due to the unintended intervention of the Hungarian, leaving ExSol with only two heads. Wexley and Ex-Sol went to Killian's castle, the Forteresse de Valois, to collect the bounties for Farrell and McCabe, and proceeded to wait there. They were surprised when Killian led a disguised Schofield into the room they were occupying, and quickly began pursuit. Wexley sent his men onwards into a car chase that ended up with multiple casualties for the ExSol mercenaries. However at the end of the chase, the Black Knight and Elizabeth Gant were captured, and taken back to Forteresse de Valois. Wexley and some of his men stood with Killian on the Shark Pit's balcony, and while Gant was killed, Knight managed to escape, avoiding Wexley and his men's fire. When Schofield foiled M-12's plans, he was captured and brought back to Forteresse de Valois, where Wexley and some of his men continued to protect Killian. Unfortunately for them, the arrival of Mother resulted in the liberation of Schofield and his allies, resulting in a firefight between them and the remaining ExSol mercenaries. While the rest of his men fell, Wexley slowed down Schofield's pursuit of Killian. He engaged Schofield in hand-to-hand combat, but he met his end when Schofield dropped a steel door on Wexley's head. Trivia . Category:African Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Scarecrow Characters Category:Characters Category:Scarecrow Category:Antagonists Category:Bounty Hunters